King's Pawn
by Substitute Deathberry
Summary: The Winter War is now over, everything is back to normal except now Keigo has voices in his head and strange dreams...not good. AU Chapter 413
1. Zwischenzug

**A/N**: I was really happy to seen when 413 came out a few weeks ago...than was a bit sad when Keigo didn't get some action time. It still enjoyable, but I like to see the laughable character get some credit you know. So, here something to up that up! And My first one to be rated M! Of course...the big stuff won't happen until much later XD

Remember! Read and Review!

**

* * *

**

_**Zwischenzug:**__ a chess tactic in which a player, instead of playing the expected move (commonly a recapture of a piece that the opponent has just captured) first interpolates another move, posing an immediate threat that the opponent must answer, then plays the expected move. Ideally, the zwischenzug changes the situation to the player's advantage, such as by gaining material or avoiding what would otherwise be a strong continuation for the opponent._

**

* * *

**

**King's Pawn: **_**Prologue**_

Hearing their feet hit the pavement in a run, Keigo swore that his heart was beating faster than their feet were moving. Never had he thought that something like this could happen. Almost the whole town, except for them, was out cold. He didn't know why, but deep down, he knew the cause was whatever Ichigo, the people like Afro-san, and the others were doing. His grip on the Afro-san's katana was tight, like his life depended on it. Maybe it was not such a good idea to have taken the katana away from the man as he was unconscious, but he felt the need for protection. When he felt the pressure of that strange man, that was after them now, for the first time, he felt pure terror. Maybe Keigo took it to feel better prepare, that he could protect himself; to protect his friends.

It might as well be. Everything seemed to turn into dust around this monster. When he appeared , when Tatsuki, Don Kanonji and Keigo joined up with Chizuru and Mizuiro, he really thought they were going to die. He couldn't help but feel, whatever that pressure was that came onto them, became like this sign that their time had come. After all, this monster and his goon said he is going to do them in! It was because they were friends with Ichigo.

When Mizuiro launched his homemade bomb made from a canister that expelled flammable gas and a lighter. This resulted in an explosion that engulfed the strange man in white. Keigo thought that it would have worked as it seemed to take over the whole alley they were only moments ago in. No one human could have survived. Then, for only a second, they looked back and they saw the white clothing and long brown hair of the monster that tailed them.

"So it's useless after all!" said Mizuiro in a calm manner that Keigo did not think was possible in his shorter friend.

Looking back, the normally so happy boy could see the darkness in their stalker's eyes. They were black with only hints of yellow for the iris. Only something from the depths of hell could look like that, to smile at the chaos and destruction he caused within his wake.

"D-Dammit," sputtered Keigo.

Was there nothing that could stop this thing? Was there no one that could save them? Was it up to them to do it? When Keigo saw the blade in the other's hand, it came to him in a burry of memories of all those other people that hung around with Ichigo, like Ikkaku and Yumichika.

He had something that could help his friends.

He skidded to a stop as his friends continued to run away. He held on to Afro-san's katana. This...this thing could be the only thing that couldn't be turned to ash. All those robed people that Ichigo hung around with had them. This could make it stop!

"Keigo!" screamed out Mizuiro, the first one to notice that Keigo had stopped running.

"Some guy dressed the same way as Ichigo had this katana! This might affect him!" shouted Keigo back at them as he rushed the other way.

"Yeah right! Even if it does injure him, you'll die!" cried Tatsuki as they were still running.

He said nothing as he continued to run with the katana. He had no training in handling the weapon, but that didn't matter. All that matter to the student as he ran, knowing that his life could be ended in a moment, was that he wanted to protect his friends. He wanted his friends to be all right, he wanted the power to protect them like Ichigo did all the time. He just wanted to be just like his friend Ichigo.

"Asano!"

Keigo didn't stop his path as he would stop the man. He would do it, he wouldn't be thought of an idiot, that he was useless and no one would still consider him an idiot. He would finally be saw for his worth, that he wasn't a little kid that needed to be protected all the time, or treated as one.

But he should have thought something was wrong as the strange man wasn't doing anything. He just stood there, he let Keigo charge at him. Why? Why didn't he defend-

The next moments happen in such a flash that Keigo didn't know what had happen. He found that he couldn't move anymore, that he couldn't breath. Something rammed itself into his chest. The pain, the pain in his body was unbearable as he dropped the Kanata. It clanged on the ground as he hung there, his face shocked, his body falling into the one in front of him, the one of the monster that had chase them.

"I should not be surprised. I deduced a friend of Ichigo would do something like this," he spoke in a cultured tone. Keigo didn't think it over as he gripped tightly to the other man's clothing as another jab hit his chest that intensified the pain the teen felt, "but unlike him, you're not worth my interest..."

He...he had a katana in his chest. Blood...his own blood dripped off of it and on to the ground below. This couldn't be happening to him. He was going to die as the katana was ripped from his stomach quickly. The pain of that was much worst and a cough escaped his mouth. Blood fell down the side of his mouth and left a copper taste in his mouth.

"Keigo!"

"Asano!"

His right hand continued to hold tight on the other man's clothing as his other arm wrapped around the wound in his chest. It did not stop the blood. He could feel it leaving his body. He failed, he failed and now he was going to died.

_I don't want to die..._

_...I just wanted to be a strong..._

_...God, I don't want to die..._

_...Strong as Ichigo..._

_...Anyone...don't let me die..._

_**End Prologue...**_


	2. Isolated Pawn

**A/N:** Many thanks to **Gravespawn** for the first review! I am glad you enjoy it so far ^^ I do hope it will turn out be an interesting story as I keep updating it over and over...I hope XD So like, I don't own anything really. Just the plot idea.

Remember! Read and Review!

* * *

_**Isolated pawn: **A pawn for which there is no friendly pawn on an adjacent file. In the endgame, isolated pawns are a weakness because they cannot be defended by other pawns._

* * *

**King's Pawn: _Chapter One_**

Never had Ichigo Kurosaki thought that he would be able to have a normal life again. That once he agreed to become a Substitute Shinigami, that he gave up any right to the subnormal life that he was use to. But the War was over and they were able to save Karakura Town and all the souls that lived in it. Aizen was dead, and Ichigo hoped that the bastard was burning in Hell for all the lives and souls that were made to suffered for his grand scheme.

Everyone was healed...even Gin. Ichigo still couldn't understand the former taichou and didn't care what the Soul Society did to him. It wasn't like they would be able to kill him like they had tried with Rukia. Twisted as he was, Gin tried to end it, for his own reasons. Ichigo didn't know what would happen to Gin, and didn't careless. The Soul Society was still recovering, explain why he hadn't heard from Rukia nor Renji for about now. Clean up duty for them and that lucky bastard Grimmjow and Nel were dealing with the Hollows uprisings with the lack of structure now in Hueco Mundo.

But as he stared at the text book in front of him, Ichigo damn wished that a Hollow could plough him down right now.

"Agur!" he screamed out as several pairs of eyes turned to him, "I don't get it!"

"No surprise..." sighed Tatsuki as she dropped her pencil as she glared at him, "You realize the amount of school you miss?"

"Excuse me! I was busy saving the world you know."

"Ah ahem...So we were as well, Ichigo," said Uryū with a frown as he looked up from his own textbook, "You don't see us becoming all upset."

"Like hell!"

"Ichigo, please calm down," said Orihime as she patted him on the shoulder to calm him down, "I can help you, just don't take it out on Uryū."

While they did save the town and pretty much the whole world, midterm tests wouldn't take that as an excuse for not doing them. When the suggestion of a study group came up, Ichigo thought it was a stupid idea. Now, he was kind of glad as he didn't understand what had happen in half of his classes. Same could be said about Chad as well...he didn't know about Orihime or Uryū as they were at the last exams top of the class. Thank goodness for Tatsuki, Mizuiro and hell, he was thankful for Chizuru's crazy help.

"Thanks Orihime," he said with a light blush on his face as she moved in to point out how to do a math problem he had trouble with. Every since they defeated Aizen, he felt totally confused what do with Orihime. He knew her feelings for him and with their attempt to save her, the battle he had when his Inner Hollow took over, and a number of other things, Ichigo didn't know how he felt about her. She was such a good friend, so bright and positive about everything. Not to mention she could see the good in the darkest of hearts...or heartless in certain people.

He would have to think it over when the evil midterms were defeated.

"I do not understand why you should be so worried,' spoke Mizuiro as he flipped another page in his language textbook, "We should be all good anyway. We have been cramming all week...more than I can say about someone else..."

With that spoken, the seven pairs of eyes turned around to the fallen form of Keigo on the edge of their study circle. The brown hair boy was asleep on top of his unopened textbooks. For all of their study sessions during the week, everyone did not fail to notice that Keigo was asleep through them all. Not to mention that he looked like hell as he came and leave. With only a week left, the loud mouth better soon get his act together.

Ichigo felt sorry for him in a way. One of the first study groups they had, Mizuiro tried to wake him up and Keigo woken up with a scream. Not his normal girly scream, but one of pure terror and fear. It was written on his face as he backed away, his forehead covered with sweat. He said it was nothing. It was just a nightmare, but Ichigo had to wonder that maybe because of something else, like the cause of the scar Keigo now had on his chest. To get stab like that, the whole town attack, if Ichigo didn't know what was going he was sure he would have nightmares. Keigo was a soft person after all.

"Like he cares," said Chizuru with a wave of her hand, "He only cares if he below the top 50 mark."

"...He still hasn't been looking too well..." said Orihime, concern in her voice as they watched Keigo twitch a bit in his sleep.

"If he wanted us to know, the big mouth would have told us," said Tatsuki with a huff, "Anyway, who had answered to question 5 on the math practice exam?"

"Here," said Chad as he held up his own sheet.

"Great, show me cause I swear 324 is not the answer."

The group moved off back to their work. Unknown to them of the pain expression that came Keigo for only a second as his right leg continued to twitch. If they only knew what that battle going on inside his mind, that would cause some concern for everyone.

* * *

"Oi! Fool! Come out and play!"

Keigo hated this. Every time he shut his eyes, he alway appeared in this city. It had nothing but stark white, buildings everywhere, but nothing were inside them. There was nothing alive actually in this city. That was a mistake he would regret as the first time he had this dream, he came face to face with the being that would make his dreams nothing but nightmares.

"WHAAAAAAA!" screamed out Keigo as he moved around another corner as a katana crashed down behind him. He never thought that such a thin piece of metal was able to cause a hole in the ground, but he was proven wrong once more.

"Come on Keigo, wake up, WAKE UP!" he screamed at himself as hot tears flowed down his face as his attacker continued to cackle behind him. He had to get away, if he didn't...

Oh, he didn't want to think of that.

For a second with his speed, Keigo looked back to see how far he gotten from the insane being that lived in his dreams. Maybe he could take a moment to rest. He been on the run ever since Keigo realized that he was back here. These dreams had started after he was held from that stab wound, he hadn't been able to sleep. Not good, but he couldn't keep coming here. The only time he got a dreamless sleep like this was only a few and it was because he faint due to a lack of sleep.

But when he turned his head, he thought that no one there. He had hope that no one there. No, not his luck once again. There only mere inches away was the pale white face of his attack. The crazy grin across his face showing off the black smile, his blacken eyes with those golden irises was reflecting the insanity that he was. But what this more scary, more frighten than anything Keigo had face before.

It was his own reflection in a twisted way.

His attacker was nothing more than a copy of him. He had his face! But that was the only thing similar between them. This monster was all white and pale. White skin and hair, white clothing with black cloth belt like Ichigo wore sometimes and Afro-san had. Neither seem important right now as his other half was so close to him.

"Boo," he said in a low whisper.

"WHAAAAA!" screamed Keigo. He tripped over his feet and crashed hard into one of the building. It hurt like hell to have the stone hit him. But that would be nothing if that katana in his other's hand hit him.

"Get away from me!"

"Why? Don't you like me?" asked his other with a click of his tongue. He rested his weapon on his shoulder as he stepped to the fallen Keigo.

"You are trying to kill me!"

His other paused in his step, used his free hand to stroke his chin in thought, "You are right,' he said a moment later, a wick grin on his face, "I am going to kill you, than take over your power!"

"I don't have anything!" cried Keigo as he back way. His other had that grin still on his face as he pointed the end of it right into Keigo's face.

"Fool..."

All he could do was shut his eyes as tightly as he could and wait until he felt the cool metal against his skin. He was going to die, Oh God, he was going to die.

"Wake up!"

And Keigo did that with a start. He screamed out in terror as Keigo stared out with widen eye . He wasn't in the city anymore. He was back in Orihime's apartment, all of his friends together. They all had a shock on their face and there was nothing worst to see that Tatsuki had her hand over her now red cheek. His hand stung and he didn't need to put two and two together to understand what had happen.

"What was that for, you jerk!" yelled Tatsuki as she stood up. The shock was gone and pure fury replaced it, "I was just trying to get you up so you can get something to eat!"

"S-S-Sorry, I just-" spoke out Keigo as he knew that his friends wouldn't understand at all what he had been through.

That they would never believe him anyway.

_**End Chapter One...**_


	3. Kibitz

**A/N: **Thanks to **Gravespawn** and **ficmaster** for their reviews. Please to see you are enjoying the plot right now. I know my tense are a problem and I try my best in that matter cause I know I can do it XD. I hope you enjoy the growing story.

Remember! Read and Review!

* * *

_**Kibitz**__ - As a spectator, making comments on a chess game that can be heard by the players. Kibitzing on a serious game while it is in progress (rather than during a post-mortem) is a serious breach of chess etiquette_

**

* * *

**

**King's Pawn: **_**Chapter Two**_

Keigo let out a yawn as his head lay to rest on the desk. Keigo didn't worry about teachers telling him to stay awake, to pay attention to what was going on in class. They gave up years ago and left him be. It was kind of sad, but he was ok with it. He still took notes and that was all he cared about right now. That, and getting at least a good night sleep.

God, he failed to get another night of sleep. He was so damn drowsy. Keigo felt like there were rocks attached to his eye lids. They wanted to shut and his brain wanted to have him fall asleep, to drift out to slumber land. But he knew what would happen if he did. Oh God, he didn't want it to happen, to face his other in the white city.

Keigo was almost a goner the last time. If Tatsuki didn't wake him up when she did so, he would have been dead for sure. He didn't want to end up like a victim in that slasher film, to die in his dream. Keigo didn't even know that he would die but he didn't want to take that chance. As he looked down at the notebook in front of him, the brown hair boy moaned. There was no way he could make out his own handwriting. It was chicken scratch, fucking chicken scratch.

**Heh, you are such a moron.**

Even though his eyes were heavy, Keigo was all bright eye and bushy tail at the voice. His heart stopped as he knew that voice, oh God, he knew that voice and it was not a good thing.

"No..."

**Success! You can finally hear me! I been trying for the last month and now got your attention! You are so slow!**

"Please...shut up..." mumbled Keigo. He laid his head on the table. This couldn't be real. It must because of the lack of sleep. Yeah, that had to be it.

**Why? I finally have your attention. And now we can have a real chance to talk. Can't get a word when you scream like a little girl, Fool.**

Keigo said nothing as he started to run his fingers through his hair, almost about to take it off of his skull. This had to be another dream, it just had to be. Keigo shut his eyes tight as tight as he could, then opened them a second later. With a quick glance around the room, he was happy to see that it was the classroom, not the white city.

**Still here! I'm not leaving any time soon, Fool!**

"Nonononononono," mumbled Keigo as he shook his head. He didn't think anyone notice his little break down, but then he felt a hand on his shoulder. With a turn of his head and panic on his face, Keigo stared into a familiar scowl of Ichigo.

"Keigo, you idiot. Wake up or you are going to be lacking a head when Sensei rips it off," whispered Ichigo.

**Not that it's the worst thing that can happen to you. Wait until I get my hands on you...**

"Shut up..." hissed Keigo as he looked fiercely at his desk, but his other continue to talk.

"Shut up? I am trying to help."

**...Being so bored, maybe I should have a little fun with you before I take control. You have such a girly body...**

"Just shut it..."

"Keigo, what is going on here?"

"Asano-kohai, Kurosaki-kohai, stop your chatting or you are both staying after class."

**. ..An ass that begs to be fucked! You would like that, wouldn't you?**

"JUST SHUT UP!"

Silence spread out the classroom as Keigo screamed. On his feet, he let his chair fall to the group and continued to grip his hair tight in his hand. The teacher was shock as he tried to get a grip on himself.

"Asano-kohai, if you do not take your seat and calm down right now-"

"Shut up! Please shut up! I can't take it!" Keigo yelled, he run out of the classroom like a maniac.

* * *

As he listened to their teacher, Ichigo grumbled while he tried to get all the review notes down. He needed every little bit of information if he was going to pass the exam. Damn, it shouldn't be this hard. At least they were going to have another study group tonight. He so needed to talk to Chad about this as he was in the class as well.

So was Keigo, but the idiot wasn't going to be much help.

Ichigo glance over for only a second and growled to himself. The idiot fell asleep again in class. Now he was even mumbled in his sleep. He was going to get into trouble if the teacher caught him. He would give Keigo detention for sure.

He moved over a bit slowly and shook his formerly hyper friend, "Keigo, you idiot. Wake up or you are going to be lacking a head when the teacher rips it off," Ichigo said softly.

Keigo looked up at him and Ichigo became a bit concern when he saw the fear on the other's face. What was going on here? It seemed whenever Keigo would wake up, that this face would appeared. It was a problem that he was now felt he had to worry about.

"Shut up..." hissed Keigo as he turned back to his desk.

That was a little shocking, as Ichigo never remember Keigo telling him to shut up. It was always the other way around, that Ichigo told him to shut up.

"Shut up? I am trying to help," Ichigo said.

"Just shut it..."

"Keigo, what is going on here?"

"Asano-kohai, Kurosaki-kohai, stop your chatting or you are both staying after class." Spoke the sensai as he finally noticed the two were not focused on his lesson. He stood there, a look of displeasure on his face. Ichigo now was a bit worried since now he was roped into this mess. Damn...

Than came Keigo's freak out.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Keigo screamed as he jumped up, send his chair with a crash to the ground. Ichigo never saw him like this before. The fear and pain on the other's face was so clear.

Ichigo was on his feet as Keigo ran out of the classroom. He didn't even make out what the teacher said as he followed on after his friend.

"Keigo! Stop!" he shouted after the brunette. He reached out and grabbed a hold of Keigo's shoulder quickly enough. Ichigo pulled him back and his friend stopped in his panic. The pair stood in the middle of the hallway, neither of saying anything.

"Tell me what is going on Keigo," Ichigo demanded. He really needed his friend to tell him what was up, "You haven't been yourself..."

"You have to make him stop..." mumbled Keigo as he turned around. His face was to the ground, but Ichigo was able to see tears streaming down his cheeks, small drops falling to the ground.

"What are you talking about?"

In a flash, Keigo caught a hold of Ichigo shirt, nice and tight as he looked up at his friend. Ichigo could see now plain as day the dread on Keigo's face, "Believe me! Please! He won't stop! The talking, the insults...he tried to kill me!"

"Who?" asked Ichigo as a chill came down his back. He tried to get the hands off of him.

"The other me! He tried to kill me! Now I can hear him! Ichigo, you have to help me!"

_**End Chapter Two...**_


	4. Patzer

**A/N:** Man, I been really lacking in the updating and I am sorry for that. I have a bit of a writer block on my fics, this one and my Shinigami!Uyru one. Shattered Mirror is a totally different matter. But I will try to update at least one of them a week. Look to my profile for updates and such, like news on fics ^^

_**

* * *

**_

_**Patzer**__ - A weak chess player, also referred to as a "fish", "woodpusher" or "duffer"_

_

* * *

_

**King's Pawn: _Chapter Three_**

Ichigo marched down the sidewalk as he fiddled with his cellphone. He had been trying to get a hold of Urahara, but the crazy ex-captain was not picking up. Damn it! What could be so important! It wasn't like he had customers to take care of. He was going to kill him once he got his hands on him.

He shut his phone with a growl after the tenth try. Of all the luck, Ichigo thought as he glanced over his shoulder. Keigo was a bit behind him, his friend's focus was more on the large headphones over his head and with Mp3 player on maximum volume. Keigo had calmed down some from his outburst in class and his ears were otherwise too busy to pay attention to his voice...

Ichigo couldn't believe the story that Keigo told him when they got out of class. The voice, the city, the other...him. It was too much like what happen to him, what happen with the other Vizards. If Keigo was a Shinigami, than Ichigo could believe it more easily. Hell, if the other had a little bit of spiritual power like Orihime and Chad, he would believe it a lot more than now. Keigo didn't though, and Ichigo figured that they had to talk with Urahara. The crazy ex-shinigami might have some clue as to how a human, an alive human, was able to get a Hollow inside of himself.

"Ichigo...aren't we going to get into trouble for skipping out of class?" asked Keigo in a somber tone of voice. He did not even bother to look up from the ground. It was strange for Ichigo to see him like this, without energy. He was actually disappointed that Keigo was not in his stupid hyperactive self.

"I think that is the least of your problems. The teacher is most likely going to report you for your outburst."

"Man...my parents are going to kill me..."

"You have something more serious to worry about," said Ichigo as he spotted the shop only a few steps away. He already saw Ururu out front with a broom and Jinta on the steps, doing nothing. It still looked the same as always.

"Hello Ichigo!" muttered Ururu as Jinta pretend not to pay attention to the new comers.

"Hi," he said with a wave, "Where is old Geta-Boshi, I need to talk to him."

"He isn't around, so get lost," said Jinta.

"Jinta, don't be rude."

"Ururu, I am in charge so I get to decide who we help or don't," said Jinta as he got up and started to pull on Ururu's hair.

"Ouch! But you're not-" she cried as the door to the shop opened up.

"Ya'll fighin' again?"

Ichigo stared at the newcomer with shock on his face, his jaw dropped and his eyes bugged out. What the fuck! There in the doorway of the candy shop, in a casual out fit of black pants with a matching shirt with a dark blue jacket with a chain design going down the left side, Ichigo stared at the silver hair man with the squinting eyes and wide grin. No way...

"What are you doing here?" screamed Ichigo as he pointed at the standing form of Gin Ichimaru.

"Hello Ichi-kun!" he said as he took notice of the two high school students, "Nice ta see ya'gain."

"Don't call me that! What in hell are you doing here!" demand Ichigo.

"What it look like? Urahara-san ask me ta took care of de store." said the former traitor with that grin on his face.

"Not what I ment! You! Here! Not in some prison!"

"Ah! Dat li'le ting," said with a wave of his hand, "Central 46 dey wan' me dead, Gotie 13 dey di'n', so is banishmen'. Urahara-san thought Ah'll like livin' 'ere wit' him. Who'm Ah ta argue?"

Ichigo scowled toward the former taichou as Gin stood there with that stupid grin on his face. "I need to talk to him, now."

"Ok, but don' promise nottin' dough."

* * *

As he sat there, Keigo felt himself become more lost in confusion than he ever felt before. He sat behind Ichigo and silver hair guy. Keigo was sure he knew those closed eyes and smiling face from somewhere. One of the Shinigami for sure, but he didn't know which one. He didn't know them all like Ichigo and Rukia.

They entered the candy shop and the silver hair man lead them to the cellar of the store. There was a huge computer of some sort with the largest monitor that Keigo had ever seen. It was like something from Star Journey or something. It would have been something he would have loved to ask about, if his mind wasn't on other things.

The voice was quiet now, not talking at all. The music had help as Keigo pumped it up to the loudest volume the MP3 player could go up to. It hurt like hell but it was better than having the voice talk to him. The problem was that he couldn't even hear what Ichigo and his friends were saying. He knew it was about him. After all, that is why they were here. Ichigo said that he knew someone that could help him.

Keigo still didn't know what was wrong with him, but Ichigo seem to know a bit more and he took control of the situation instead of telling Keigo to shut up and calm down. He wanted nothing more than to find out why he was hearing that voice and why he had those dreams, those dreams that seemed so real!

"No way!"

Hearing Ichigo over his music, Keigo pushed off his headphones as he looked at Ichigo. He was still with that silver hair man and there was Urahara on the screen. Where was he? Keigo knew that this was his shop and he had to wonder where the shop keeper was.

"Ichigo, this could be the only solution to the problem. The Hollow could take over at any moment." explained Urahara.

"Urahara-san's right, Ah think dats a good idea."

"Who asked you?"

"Ichigo, think about it. It is what is best for your friend at the moment."

"I barely was able to get out with my life! Keigo will barely stand a chance."

"He otta made dat choice."

"What choice?" asked Keigo, finally breaking his silence. He knew now they were discussing him and he wanted to have a say. It was his life after all, and while he was sure that they wanted what was best, he still felt like he should make the choice.

The three faces turned around and stared at Keigo. Silence gripped the room before Urahara cough a bit, drawing the attention toward himself.

"Asano, from what Ichigo told me, you are suffering from a Hollow."

"Ah...A Hollow? You mean those monsters that Ichigo and everybody are always fighting!" exclaimed Keigo as he leaned forward in his spot in shock.

"Yes...and no..." said Urahara with a light chuckle, "What you have is something like what Ichigo and a group that call themselves Vizards have; an Inner Hollow."

"That bad...?"

"The fact you are a human is something to consider, as the Vizards were once Shinigami. Take Ichigo-"

"Don't use me as an example!"

"He didn't gain his own Inner Hollow until he regained his Shinigami powers. It's unheard of for a human since it's normal for human to turn into a Hollow, never has one of them stop becoming a Hollow. Something we should study-"

"You're not studying him!"

"Either way, you have no way to fight off your Inner Hollow in your Inner World. And if you don't, then one day it will finally kill you and take over." Said Urahara as he finish his explanation with the help of a fuming Ichigo.

That very thought was enough to chill Keigo to his core. So, he was right. If that other him...his Hollow, was able to finally kill him, he would die. To actually hear the idea made it all seem right. When he thought about his other killing him, it seem like a stupid idea. Now, not so much.

"Than what can I do to get rid of it! I can't live like this!" demanded Keigo.

"You can't..."

"What..." asked Keigo as he stared at Ichigo, who calm down. How could Ichigo say something like that! He wasn't like the other boy. He wasn't special, no talent. He couldn't take having this thing inside of him, "You have to get rid of it!"

"You can't get rid of it. Kegio, it is part of your soul. It is a part of you now." spoke Ichigo in a low tone of voice, one filled up with experience.

"No! It can't be true! It just can't be!" cried Keigo. He couldn't believe it, he just couldn't believe it.

"Asano, there is only one way to help you now," said Urahara, as a serious look appeared on his face, though it was mostly hidden by that hat he wore, "It can either help you or kill you. Without it though, you are dead anyway."

_**End Chapter Three...**_


	5. Increment

**A/N:** Want to thanks everyone that fav and added this on to their watch list! Major thanks to the likes of **Silverfox893**, **bluecheesemoon** and **ahriman123 **that took time to review and all those that did it in the last time as well! With school now in full force, I am having a hard time getting to write this out and just right as well.

As well, I would like to say that I have a beta for this, so major thanks to **nox lumen**!

I own nothing! Just the plot!

Read and Review!

* * *

_**Increment:** refers to the amount of time added to each player's time before each move. For instance rapid chess might be played with "25 minutes plus 10 second per move increment", meaning that each player starts with 25 minutes on their clock, and this increments by 10 seconds after (or before) each move, usually using the Fischer Delay method._

* * *

**King's Pawn: _Chapter Four_**

His lip twitch as he stared up at the three faces in front of him. He wanted to speak, hell; he always had something to say for sure. The words were not coming to him. He knew that his mouth was open, there just wasn't anything coming out of it. It was the shock, the pure shock that he had finally reached his last days.

He was going to die.

Ichigo said that he barely was able to get through whatever they wanted to do to him. If his fearless friend, the hero of the world, could barely get through something, what could little old him do? He wasn't as strong, wasn't a good enough fighter, and didn't have the same courage. Hell, he knew that he was a coward and able to run away from any thug that decided it was 'beat up and take Keigo's lunch money' day.

"We better get you home."

Looking up at the orange hair boy, Keigo didn't realize that they were no longer in the basement anymore. In fact, they were outside and half way done the street. Damn, he was so focus on what was going on, he didn't even notice the other had lead him out of that place.

"Aren't the others getting together to study?" asked Keigo as he stood up a bit straighter, trying to show more confidences than he felt on the inside.

"Yea, but I doubt they are thinking we are going to show up after the show you put on today."

"Why not?"

Ichigo took a moment to stare at him with this look of shock and pity, "Keigo, you were just told your whole life was shattered, you were a frozen vegetable from the shock, not to mention the freak out you had today. Do you really think it is a good idea to go to a study group? How stupid can you be?"

Oh, give him a couple minutes and Keigo knew that he could think of something to prove that he was stupid. He just didn't have the strength to do it. All he really wanted to do was to go to sleep, to lay his head down on something soft and forget the last few weeks ever happen. Like fucking hell that was going to be. Might as well go with plan B and be with people that actually care about him.

Like hell his parents or sister would care about him dying. There was no one in his family that cared for him anymore. "Ichigo...I just want to go on like nothing has happen ok..." mumbled Keigo as he glance down the ground as the two of them walked.

"That is just-"

"Stupid? I know, but if I am going to die...I rather just continue to live my life ok. It wouldn't do me any good to sit in my room, waiting for the end, right?"

Ichigo said nothing as he stared at the brunette for a moment before he said anything else, "If that is what you want..."

"If it was what _I_ wanted, I wouldn't have this stupid thing inside of me. Stop asking already."

**Awwww, you really make someone feel loved.**

Damn it!

* * *

He could feel the eyes on him. Kind of hard not to not to notice as he tried to actually read his text book. But between feeling the stares on him and the voice that was trying to drive him insane, he rather take the stares. They were at least his friends and he would trust them not to stab him in the back.

"I don't believe it!" statedTatsuki, putting down her math book, "Keigo? Studying?"

"Maybe it is the cause of the mental break during class today," comment Mizuiro, "Everyone was talking about this afternoon."

"Ichigo, what happen?" asked Orihime. Everyone heard about the freak out Keigo had in class. Some kids heard it actually happening and within the break, everyone knew about it.

"Nothing much, ok?" mumbled Ichigo, trying to work out some history questions.

Keigo mumbled as he listened to the others around him. Was it really that such of a big deal that he was actually reading the textbook, he wondered. It was the only thing he had left that maybe could help him to stay away. His mp3 player was dead now and no one would let him borrow their's. Ichigo would have, but he didn't have it on him and there was no way Keigo was going to let anyone else know what was going on. Ichigo said that he should, that this were his friends and might be able to help.

Keigo than pointed out the whole time Ichigo kept his job a Shinigami as secret from them. That was enough to shut the orange hair boy up.

Deep down, Keigo enjoy doing that.

They would stop asking questions soon enough. Exams were starting next week. It was Tuesday now so there was only a few days left that they were able to get together and study. Everyone was starting to care about their marks now and he could feel it. Maybe his goal of never getting into the top 50 was a daft idea. When he gave the marks of his last exams, his father was upset and grounded him for a good two weeks.

Like hell he would do better this time around given everything.

**That is because you are such a loser! It is a wonder how you even had friends this long**.

Keigo rubbed his head as he didn't say anything back. He wasn't going to say anything. If he did, the Hollow would just feed on it and keep on talking. Just had to pretend that it wasn't there.

**Oh, thinking that not saying anything will stop me? Fat chance!**

Just don't give him anything!

**Think about it, I have nothing but time on my hands**

Not listening! He wasn't listening!

**Fool! I'm talking to you!**

Nothing listening!

"Keigo!"

"What!"

It only took a moment for him to realized that he wasn't shouting at his other half but at Orihime. The friendly girl had a shock look on her face as she lowered her hand from his shoulder. The others had similar looks on their face's as well. Uryu and Chad looked neutral and Tatsuki looked like she wanted to rip him a new one for yelling at Orihime.

It was still normal enough as the silence grip the room except for someone's phone was going off.

"Your phone," said Orihime in a quiet voice.

In a flash, Keigo grabbed a hold of his phone and once he answered he, he wished that he didn't. In fact, he wish that he could have thrown the stupid thing out the window and have some car crush it into little tiny bits.

"_The school called today…I would like you home. Now."_

There was no need for the voice to introduced itself. Keigo knew who it was as he felt himself become a bit more cold on the inside.

"B-B-B-But I am stu-"

"_Now, Keigo."_

Keigo nodded his head, didn't the man realize that it was pointless as the other person on the line wouldn't be able to see it at all, "Yes, sir."

"What was that about?" demand Tatsuki.

"I have to get going, Father wants to talk to me," said Keigo as he started to pack up his things into his school bag. Oh hell he didn't want to go home now. He wanted nothing more than to enjoy his last few hours on this world in peace and not dealing with this.

He'd rather, actually, deal with his Hollow half than that man.

**_End Chapter Four..._**


	6. Refute

**A/N:** Hey! Miss me? It took awhile for me to get around to updating. School keeps one busy for sure. Anyway, I would first off like to thank **bluecheesemoon** and **-RogueSama-** that took their time to write a review for the last chaper. It means a lot to me to get some feedback with how this fic is going.

And once more, major thanks to the beta **nox lumen**!

* * *

_**Refute** - Demonstrate that a strategy, move, or opening is not as good as previously thought (often, that it leads to a loss), or that previously published analysis is unsound. _

* * *

**King's Pawn: _Chapter Five_**

"This is the last straw. I had enough to dealing with all the trouble you get yourself into. Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is to get a call from your school, saying that you shouted at a teacher before running out of class and not returning to school? I was in a middle of a meet-"

Standing there, Keigo didn't speak a word. He didn't even look up from the spot on the floor that he right now found so interesting. There was after all nothing he could say for himself as his father continue to speak about how much of a embarrassment he was, how he was a disappointment and how he couldn't be like other kids. Funny how that little bit is true as he didn't know many people his age who were able to survived the forces of the spirit world and stuff. But there was no way that his father would understand that, no way that the older man would even believe it.

Glancing up, he looked at the man that was sitting in front of him. Sometimes it was so hard to see how they were even related. While he had the chestnut brown hair like Mizuho with the matching brown eyes, his father had black hair like their mother, with these cold and harsh blue eyes. Never had he seen someone which such eyes until he got involved with this whole other side of the town. But those eyes match the kind of individual the old man was. The family was run under his rules and no one was to question it. His mother never seem to say anything as she allowed it to happen, just smiled there and played the role of loving wife.

Funny really, that Mizuho, even though she was mean to him most of the time, was pretty much the only source of family he had, especially since they didn't even look like their parents by a long run.

**What a jerk! I could tear him a new one!**

With a sigh, Keigo close his eyes at the sound of the Hollow's voice. For once, he actually agreed with the dark side of his soul. Nothing would give him more pleasure than doing something to the man, something cruel, to show what it was like.

**Heh, maybe I can keep you alive if you keep thinking like that. Thinking like me that is.**_  
_  
"I am nothing like you, you monster…" mumbled Keigo.

"What was that, Keigo? What did you say to me?"

Brought back to the real world, Keigo stared up at his father to notice that he had heard him. _Oh crap,_Keigo thought as his father stood up from his chair and stood over his son, "N-N-N-Nothing at all," Keigo stumbled over his words.

"Do you think of me as deaf? I heard you insult me," growled his father in a low tone of voice, "You have been becoming nothing but an ungrateful child."

No words were able to coming out of his mouth as the older Asano keep his eyes on the younger of them. There was silence between them, only the on going traffic going outside the home with dinner being prepared and music being thumped out from Mizhuo's room. "You need to smarten up. You are about to finish high school in a couple years, and you have yet to complete anything in your life. It is nothing like the fun and games you believe it. Getting into trouble with those troublemakers like Kurosaki and Sado. Their whole group are bad news, fighting, running around at all hours of the night."

"What! You can't say that?" shouted Keigo as his voice finally decided to work for him, "Ishida and Inoue are at the top three of the class! They are all at top 50 mark!"

"While you are below that. I believe a goal you set for yourself."

He couldn't help but wince at that statement, feeling the venom in his tone of voice as his father continue to talk, "Marks mean something, but not to people like them. That Sado boy is a monster! Inoue lives alone and has numbers of people in and out of her apartment! Kurosaki and Arisawa have history of fighting and what oth-"

"Shut up! You don't know anything about them!"

**Go, go, go!**

Keigo didn't need to have the chanting from the Hollow, but it help as he didn't really realize what he had done. Never had he remembered a time when he raised his voice towards his father. Every time they had this kind of meeting, he took whatever the man said. But…to insulted his friends…friends that risked everything to save this town? It wasn't right!

Nor was it right when his father slapped him hard right across the face.

There was that copper taste of blood in his mouth again as Keigo found that he was on the ground. His lip was spilt. He could feel the sting of pain and the blood dribbled down his chin and into his mouth. This was becoming a pattern, one that he could live without so much of.

"How dare you talk back to me like that? I am your father!"

"You might be that, but you sure don't act like it!" he yelled as he sat up, "You never talk to me, never take interest in me unless it serves you!"

The look on his father's face was priceless. The anger and fury was painted across his expression. The old man tried to control it, to hide it but it wasn't working. Keigo never really would have thought that his father could be able to break like that. He seemed to be a statue, a stone cold unbreakable kind. There was this part of him that actually took pleasure in the sight. It was something that he wanted to see since he was a small child, to see some kind of emotion on his father's face. If he was only a bit younger, he would be scared at the sight. Not now, now he took to relish this side of his father.

"You ungrateful brat!"

"What is there to be grateful for! Your uncaring touch or the fact you see us all as accessories for your career!"

"One that pays for the food placed in front of you and the clothes you wear!"

"And you think that you deserve me to worship you at your feet!"

"It demands respect!"

"Respect is earned! You haven't earned mine, bastard!"

"Both of you….please stop the fighting…"

The two men turned around to take notice of a delicate female form standing in the kitchen door way with a towel over her hand. The rage that Keigo felt for his father took to drifting away at the sight of his mother. It did now dawn on him that she could hear them, but then again, how could anyone not pay attention to it. His throat felt rough, he noticed, from the shouts.

"Sorr-"

"Misako, you stay out of it! Go finish making my dinner!"

"O-O-Ok," was slowly stuttered as Keigo watched his mother turned back once more into the kitchen at his father's word.

"You can't treat her like that!" Keigo shouted. The rage inside kept on growing, his hollow darkly laughing louder and louder. His own thoughts and feelings were becoming harder to tell apart from the hollow's wishes; to tear and rip his father in half.

"You mind your own business! I am head of this household!"

"And you are a tyrant!"

He saw the hand coming up again, he knew what was going to happen next as it had already, but Keigo didn't want to get hurt again. He didn't want to give this man the satisfaction of seeing him weak, of seeing his tears. He was tired of crying, of being seen as this scaredy cat. Everyone had to save him…he couldn't save anyone 'cause he wasn't strong enough.

He didn't want to be pathetic anymore.

* * *

It hurt that there was so much pain within her family. Misako didn't want it to be like this. She wished that both Keigo and Mizuho were little again, that she could cuddle them, wipe away the tears from their eyes and protect them from the evil of the world. Hearing Keigo fighting out there with her husband, it was unbearable. She tried to make them stop, make them calm down…but, she should have knew that she couldn't stand up to Hyosuke. She never could do that. He was the stronger of the two of them and it was her place to follow his wishes.

Gripping her apron and shirt over where her heart would be, Misako continue to hear the voices shouting again. Why? Why did they have to fight? Why couldn't they enjoy the time they had left all together until-

"Ack!"

Startle at the scream, Misako took to thinking that it was Keigo, that Hyosuke hurt him again. Forgetting her fear for a moment, all she worried about was if her child was all right, that he wasn't hurt. But Keigo wasn't that shouted in pain, oh he was standing and seem out. It was her husband who was the one in trouble.

Hoysuke's face was full of pain as he kneeled on the ground, his right arm twisted in a painful position by Keigo, who's face she couldn't see. All she could see was his back and the pain and terror in her husband face. Never had Keigo acted like this. He was always the quiet one, never snapping back until now. Oh, Hyosuke had to pushed him too far now.

"You belong on the ground, you miserable piece of cra-" spat out Keigo in a tone she never hear him use before.

"Keigo! Let him go!" demanded Misako.

When he turned around, he loosened his hold of her husband's wrist, and she couldn't believe the look on his face as he seemed to have become darker. He stood there, the warmth that she was so familiar with in his eyes missing. The look in his eyes was replace with something only a demon would have.

"Keigo…" she said softly.

He started at her, blinking a few times before those brown eyes she knew came back. He looked so confused before he noticed he had Hyosuke in a hold. Keigo quickly let go of him before backing away. No words were spoken except for the elder male's grunts of pain. In a panic, Keigo uttered nothing as he fled from the room, from the home, with the slam of the door behind him.

Misako would have run on after him, but her husband's demand for her to tend to him had stopped her.

* * *

As Keigo ran down the street, he didn't know what happened there. All he remembered was being so angry with his father that he wanted to hurt him as much as the man hurt him with his words. The next thing Keigo remembered was holding his father down to the ground in pain and the fear on his mother's face. He couldn't take it. He had to get out of there!

The only problem was that he didn't have anywhere else to go. He didn't want to see Ichigo right after that day, Mizuiro never had people to his home, Tatsuki would beat answers out of him and if he tried for Orihime's apartment, Tatsuki would kill him. Forget Uryū, he didn't know the boy well enough to ask this kind of favour.

Before he knew it, Keigo was knocking on an apartment door, sniffing as the rain started to come down outside. The door opened a bit later and the large form of Chad filled up the frame.

"…"

"Chad….could I stay the night…I…I don't think I can stay at home right now," sniffed Keigo. Tears fell down his face as he looked up at his large friend.

The giant didn't say anything as he looked down at Keigo before he moved aside to let him in. Keigo gave a weak smile before he stepped inside the small apartment.

**_End Chapter Five..._**


End file.
